Forever by your side
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: When the Doctor accidently visits Clara in the middle of the night they end up discovering their true feelings for each other - but spending a night together can always lead to unexpected consequences and soon The Doctor and Clara find themselves faced with something they never thought would happen. Whouffaldi. Rated M for smut. {CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON}


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi! I've gotten out a fair few fanfictions these last couple of weeks - I'm quite proud of that and I really hope you enjoyed them! I've just gone back to college and I have mock exams so I probably won't write anything for the next 2 or 3 weeks. Hopefully chapter 2 for this will be up soon! But thanks you all so much for reading! Love you all! xxx

Forever by your side

Chapter one

The TARDIS materialised with its signature whooshing sound into none other than the living room of Clara Oswald. The Doctor took a couple of confident steps out - his boots making hard sounds on the carpet, but when he took in his surroundings he stopped. Perplexed. The room was dark with no lighting and the air was chilled - as if no one had lived there for months.

"Clara?" He questioned out loud. He looked around with jolty movements, like a spooked animal; the living room was empty and he couldn't figure out why - he didn't like that, he was used to knowing everything and didn't like being so in the dark...literally. "Could be out?" He theorised, "Nah, she doesn't go out much..." He then concluded. He moved into the kitchen, realising that room was also empty. "Okaaaaay." He exhaled, he moved to the bathroom door with a quick pace, reached for the handle but stopped once his fingers touched the cool metal. He decided that if she was in there she'd come out soon enough and walking in on her doing...whatever she might be doing, was best avoided. He supposed that he might as well check her bedroom, the only logical place left, he moved towards the bedroom door with a half-hearted walk - not really expecting to find anything; he pushed through the door and unsurprisingly that room was dark too.

He squinted as his eyes scanned over the room, the untidy book self hugging the wall, the empty carpet and wardrobe with the sleeve of a blouse stuck between the doors. Then he noticed the open curtains and almost hit himself when he saw the full moon illuminating the darkness of the night sky. "2am" He whispered as he looked at the glowing alarm clock that sat self-righteously on the bedside table - the very bedside table that stood protecting Clara Oswald as she slept. "Idiot Doctor -" He cursed to himself, "How could you be stupid enough to show up here at two O'clock in the morning?!" He sighed and looked down at his sleeping companion. He was about to leave, but his eyes locked onto her figure and he couldn't look away. He wasn't usually the sort of person to acknowledge or appreciate the beauty that humans possessed, but there was something about her delicate features and peaceful innocence that was mesmerising to him. She was beautiful, utterly beautiful.

The moonlight penetrated through the window and gently caressed the outline of her body; her mouth was opened slightly and her breathing was silent. He had never seen her like this before, he was so used to the control freak, or the adventurous free spirit that he saw almost everyday...the only other time he ever saw he sleep was at Christmas...but in his head he argued that it's not really the same when there's a dream crab covering their face. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers down her softened jaw line, to feel how truly delicate she was..."Am I being odd doing this?...Shut up you idiot, you're an alien! Everything you do is odd to humans!" He whispered quirkily. He looked back at her with adoring eyes, the lines of care and toil had become smooth by slumber and had virtually disappeared, the stress around her eyes now but a memory. Her eyelids remained lightly closed against the sharp light of nights sun, every muscle, every limb, every single fibre of her body was at peace - like a child is in their first taste of slumber. Each intake of air caused the gentle rise and fall of her covered breasts - The Doctor found it hypnotic as his gaze followed the tender movement. Her body was at a temporary state of rest, completely at one with itself preparing for whatever turmoil may lie ahead of it.

He found it mesmerising. The Doctor took a nervous breath before sitting down on the empty side of the bed beside her, the bed creaked slightly as he sank into it's softness. ' _Oh Clara...'_ he thought to himself. He almost felt stupid for suddenly being so obsessed with her, but at the same time he really didn't care, for it was the first time in a long time that he had truly noticed the beauty of something, and he wanted to notice every single aspect of it...even if it meant watching someone so unknowing. But he still couldn't figure out why seeing her like this made his hearts race, was it really because he was seeing her in such a new light, or was it the closeness of possibility. Even The Doctor, with his awkwardness regarding touching, hugging and feelings could tell that there had been an attraction between them for some time now; and although he'd never say it out loud, he defiantly felt it.

From afar he would often admire her, admire everything about her, her intelligence, determination, occasional recklessness and of course what he now realised was her beauty. Sometimes even he had the urge just to kiss her, to feel her lips on his; and as he looked at her on the bed - her dreams protecting her from pain - he had the desire to feel her...he wondered what it would be like to trail his hands across her smooth skin and to feel her do it to him, to have her cool finger tips tickle down his chest, to caress every part of him, his mind trailed off in to a territory he usually wouldn't even consider exploring, but maybe, just this once, he could satisfy his curiosity within his mind. But in a sudden instance Clara stirred awake and felt the tension holding down the bed sheet behind her, she tossed over and when her eyes were met with the panicked face of the Doctor she let out a loud gasp and jumped with surprise. The Doctor shot to his feet suddenly and took a few alarmed steps back.

"Bloody hell! -" She exclaimed, "- Doctor what on Earth are you doing here?!" She panted - with a slight ring of anger to her tone. His eyes widened slightly.

"Look, I just wanted to take you out somewhere! I thought it would be nice to show you this planet that's populated with over-sized insects... -"

"So you came here at two O'clock in the morning?!" She cut him off with a hiss.

"Not on purpose! I just got my timings wrong that's all...It's hard to keep track of things when you can't see your own watch." He muttered. Clara sighed with a mixture of relief and annoyance, she sat back down on the bed and curled herself up partially.

"You didn't think anything was strange when you got here and everything was dark?" She asked calmly.

"I didn't realise the time until I came in here."

"Wait, did you poke around in my flat?"

"No!"

"You sure?" She was talking to him like a parent.

"Well, I only poked around for you."

"I could've been out?" She theorised.

"Yeah, right!" He replied with sarcasm!

"Oi!" Was her somewhat annoyed reply. Clara looked at him briefly as they let silence settle into the room, he was looking back at her with a look of child-like innocence, he just wanted to show her a good time; she found his effort heart-warming. But then there was a flash of something else on his face...guilt. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you sat on my bed?" She questioned stoically. His eyes widened again and he ran his hand through his grey locks nervously.

"Uhh, no reason." He bluffed. She flashed what was almost a smile at him, he was like a young child: so desperate to hide the truth but really incapable of doing so.

"Really? You just waltzed in here saw I was asleep and instead of leaving or skipping forward a few hours you just decided to spoon with me?" She teased him childishly.

"I was not spooning with you!"

"Okay, fair enough...but you were sat on my bed." She looked at him again as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and focused his gaze on the floor.

"I was just sat down...isn't that what people do?" He stuttered. Clara giggled slightly.

"Yes, but not on their friends bed whilst they're asleep...some people might find that a bit...-"

"What?"

"I don't know...a bit...creepy?"

"I wasn't being 'creepy'!" he said defensively, "I was just sitting, nothing out fo the ordinary there!" She stood up an took a few timid steps towards him before letting out the smallest of laughs, "Doctor? Were you watching me sleep?!" She questioned with tender surprise. He shuffled awkwardly, he still wasn't fully looking at her. He sighed before answering.

"Perhaps for a minute or two..." He muttered with embarrassment and Clara blushed slightly.

"Didn't think you'd be into that that sort of stuff." She half-joked as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's not." He murmured.

"Oh really? -" She smiled at him and took a few more steps, "- Seems to me like you might have enjoyed it."

"Clara, it's not what you think...!"

"Really? What is it I'm thinking?" A few more steps. ' _Is she doing that flirting thing with me_?' The Doctor thought to himself with a panicked breath, ' _Okay, That's probably not a good idea_ ' He admitted to himself that moving their relationship forward was a yearning of his...but he'd admit just as quickly that he was scared; many humans would say that loving and losing is better than never loving at all...but the Doctor had loved and lost so many that often pondered if never loving at all was really that bad.

He knew Clara would try to promise that he'd never lose her...but when you've lived long enough, you start to realise that very few promises can be kept...and you realise that not everyone stays with you, maybe no one ever does; he had a special passion for Clara, but he really wasn't sure if he had the strength or confidence to act on it right now...regardless of how much he wanted to. She kept looking at him, her warm eyes glittering in the harsh moonlight - it created an luminous presence behind her, framing her as the angelic creature he perceived her as. But then he thought, if time is short, maybe in some cases you really should make the most of it.

"You looked beautiful." He blurted slowly. Clara raised her eyebrows with surprised and smiled nervously.

"B...Beautiful?" She spat with pleasant disbelief and brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. This time it was the Doctor who took a step towards her - they were not face to face, but they were close. "I thought you couldn't tell beauty?"

"I thought that too, I thought that things like that never made a difference to me...I was wrong." Clara almost cried. "Seeing you so at peace like that...I don't really don't know how to describe it...it was, well it was mesmerising to me -" he almost didn't know what he was saying, it was all true but why was he suddenly saying it, as if there was no filter for what went from mind to mouth, "I couldn't help myself Clara, I just wanted to see you, see how beautiful you are." It was then that there was silence, hanging around them like a thick sheet; he was looking at her and she was looking back at him with teary eyes. Her heart was warmed, for she too had such a desire for him, like a feisty spark in her core, but she never would have dared make a move on The Doctor, at least not until she was sure that he wanted it too...she no longer had any worries about that.

"You're doing that thing again." He said with a typical nervous smile.

"Sorry." Clara giggled. The Doctor raised a thumb to her cheek and stroked away her stray tears and his eyes bore deep into hers. Clara rose to her toes and placed a daring kiss upon his lips, they were cool and for the entirety of the kiss they didn't move so she pulled away quickly. His eyes darting away for a brief moment - he looked anxious. "Oh, god, Doctor I'm so sorry -" She blurted out nervously, "- I should've known not too -" but her speech was silenced completely by The Doctor closing his lips around hers.

Sparks flew from the fiery contact of the kiss and Clara let out a quiet moan. The Doctor brought his hands to rest on her hips - the sensation of his touch made her shudder. As she deepened the kiss, Clara's hands moved up to comb through The Doctor's fluffy grey locks, her fingers hooked through each strand, tugging at them lightly. Eagerly, she slid her back down to rest on his shoulders, before hooking her thumbs underneath his jacket - he smiled into the kiss. She pushed the jacket back slightly before guiding it slowly as it slid off of his body and crumpled onto the floor. "So eager" He teased.

"Shut up." She replied - almost with a laugh. The Doctor moved his lips away from hers and began to leave a trail across her jaw and down her neck, he was going slow - agonisingly slow. His kisses were electric to her and she could feel the arousal begin to grow within her. Her fingers reached up fervently for his waistcoat and she began to undo the buttons with an impatience rush; soon that was on the floor too. With a cocky smirk the Doctor spun around with slow steps and lay on the bed - with Clara only seconds behind him; he lay on his back with Clara lay to his side but was still slightly on top of him.

He began to kiss her again, their tongues exploring each others mouths with a spirited dance; teeth were grazing together and the kiss was deepening by the second. The Doctor moved his hand to Clara's pyjama top and slowly began to release the buttons - their lips still locked together with craze. As Clara wriggled out of her top the Doctor slipped a hand to her breasts. He massaged them tenderly, earning a slight moan from Clara.

As he rubbed her left breast his mouth soon came down to suck eagerly on the other - Clara shuddered and whimpered from the warm touch of his lips around her nipple; he was worshiping her breasts with such passion - like so much built up desire was finally set free. The Doctor's lips turned their attention to the other breast whilst Clara began to leisurely remove his shirt - it was discarded instantly. She spread her fingers against his chest - that was surprisingly well toned. She let her touch spread across his cool, smooth torso - tickling him slightly with her fingernails. She felt his muscle definition and instantly moved to trace kisses along his stomach.

"Clara..." He breathed and quaked from the feel of her kisses. He stroked her hair. He wanted her, they had taken this so far and neither of them wanted to turn back now...they weren't sure if they could. His hands moved over Clara's stomach with a smooth stroke - his chilled skin sending ripples through her; he hooked his fingers over her pyjama bottoms before sliding them down her body. He caressed the soft skin of her legs - working all the way up to her thigh until he reach her dampened centre. He rolled her onto her back, knelt between her knees and Clara arched her back slightly from anticipation. The Doctor began to slowly rub the area she most desired it.

"Oh, Doctor...!" She whimpered with bliss - her arousal growing wetter and eyes were shut. He knew exactly how to touch her, with each circular motion bringing on a new wave of orgasmic sensation. He found her most sensitive spots and her hips jerked forward when she felt his tongue flick across her clit. She gasped loudly. The Doctor let his tongue rub against her folds with movements that Clara almost couldn't handle; he brought he so close to the edge. He fingers gripped tightly at the bed covers and her hips were bucking with each fresh lick.

But the Doctor pulled away and flashed an almost sinister smile at her; Clara whimpered from his missing contact - she wanted him. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before her hands shot to his belt - which was removed in skillful motion. She slid the Doctor's trousers down his legs - biting her lip with nervous anticipation. He slipped out of his trousers and shoes, leaving him only in his boxers - with his erection poking out against the fabric. The Doctor stripped out of his final clothing item. Clara knelt up to kiss him and stroked his hard member with the rhythm of their lips; she could feel his breathing increase and his lips became stressed. She squeezed him slightly - causing him to jump and buck the sensation.

"I want you..." Clara panted between kisses.

"I've always wanted you." Was his reply. Clara lay back an with a look of lust she beckoned him to join her. Hard and ready he positioned himself over her. They laced their fingers together, a shared a second of eye contact, and in that second they knew everything, they knew the mutual affection they had for each other, that they had both wanted this for so long. Everything felt right. Finally he thrust into her and they both moaned with satisfaction. The Doctor held himself there before he started to slowly move himself in and out of her.

"Oh, gods, Clara..." He grunted. "You feel...ah, you're so beautiful!" His words were a struggle, but he felt like he needed to say them, he wanted to tell her everything he felt. To Clara, he was beautiful, moving so delicately between her legs, taking such care but giving her so much pleasure. He began to speed up.

"Doctor, please...-" She gasped, "- Don't stop." She pleaded. Her fingernails dug into his back - leaving red trails across his skin; they we're barely talking now - they couldn't, they we're being consumed by their approaching climax. Clara threw her head back - her eyes clamped shut; she called out his name. She felt him spill into her in short bursts. He kissed her on the neck as their rode out the finally seconds or their orgasm. He rolled onto the other side of the bed and let Clara settle into his embrace. He traced the back of his finger up and down her cheek with loving strokes - never breaking eye contact. Clara kiss him lightly.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" She asked stupidly with a whisper.

"Longer than I can remember." He replied.

"Me too."

Really hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought and chapter hopefully will be up soon!


End file.
